the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive3
Flower was the first to wakeup "hi Orpheus"she meowed padding out of her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," replied Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "how are ya?"flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Not very well," replied Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "whats wrong?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just worried about Eurydice," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower licked his shoulder "im sure Eurydice is fine"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 05:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower brushed her cheek on his shoulder "come on lighten up you look all sad and stuff"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "He always kinda looks like that," said Paris as he woke up. Icewish ♥ 05:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "then he should learn to smile"Flower replied to Paris.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Good luck teaching him with out Eurydice here," said Paris as he padded away. Icewish ♥ 05:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "wanna talk about something?"she asked Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "No, not really," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "are you sure?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yes," he replied. Icewish ♥ 05:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "can i just sit with you then?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah," said Orpheus. Icewish ♥ 05:51, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "okay"Flower said sitting next to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris came back with a rat. Icewish ♥ 05:57, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold came out of his den "nice rat Paris"he Meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris was about to speak when an older tomcat started chasing him. Paris ran away quickly and the old tomcat followed him. Icewish ♥ 06:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold tackled the tomcat and pinned him down "what do you think your doing"He growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:06, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "That son of a (beep!) stole my rat!" shouted the old tomcat. Icewish ♥ 06:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "is that true Paris?"Gold asked still pinning down the tom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Um, no..." he replied. Icewish ♥ 06:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Paris tell the truth"Gold meowed loosening his grip on the tom.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, fine, I stole it," admitted Paris. Icewish ♥ 06:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "are you really that hungry? didnt you think that this cat is hungry too? now give the food back so we can have some peace and we can catch our own prey"Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," said Paris as he threw the rat at the tom. The old tomcat picked up his food and padded away. Icewish ♥ 06:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "this time im going to hunt" Gold meowed going for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris padded away. --- A brown tabby she-cat padded though the alleys. Icewish ♥ 06:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold came back from his hunt moments later with 6 rats.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (RPing Moon) I woke up. I had fainted last night from loss of blood, so my memory was hazy, but I briefly remembered being rescued by Shadow.'' I should go and thank him''. I thought. I padded over to Shadow, and, noticing he was asleep, I sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 08:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadow woke up and smiled "good morning"he meowed to Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The she-cat ran into Paris by mistake. Icewish ♥ 16:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark came out of the den with a big yawn.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) The two started to talk and padded back to the alleyway together. Icewish ♥ 17:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark walked over to Paris "good morning Paris" he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:26, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris ignored Dark and continued to talk to Helen. Icewish ♥ 17:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "good morning Paris!" Dark yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Paris and Helen padded away happily. Icewish ♥ 18:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower was still sitting with Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded out to hunt. Icewish ♥ 18:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold went inside his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) He caught a rat. Icewish ♥ 18:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dark went inside his cousins den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) He padded back to camp. Icewish ♥ 18:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (Camp?) Robin padded towards Orpheus her head was dropped and fire encased her ppaws and tail 19:32, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah :P It's just the alley that they live in) "What's wrong?" asked Orpheus to Robin. Icewish ♥ 19:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold was asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles ate the rat. Icewish ♥ 19:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Robin didn't reply. Moros scratched his side and sat back on his haunches. 20:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "i'm tired"Flower meowed to Orpheus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus picked up Flower by the scruff and took her to her nest. Icewish ♥ 20:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flower fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded back over to Robin. "What's wrong?" he asked again. Icewish ♥ 21:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shade walked around the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin's tear filled eyes met Orpheus's as she choked out "Im a monster!" 00:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Shade made a den and fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:38, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "No you're not," said Orpheus, bluntly. Icewish ♥ 00:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower was twitching in her sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Artemis caught a bird. ----- Perseus licked his paw and watched Artemis. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin could tell that he was lying, she droped her gaze and padded away shaking her head 00:49, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus shrugged and padded away. Icewish ♥ 00:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin looked back as flames Bursted from her sending off a wildfire, Robin shot flames everywhere in sadness as she wailed for Moros. 00:53, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold,Dark, and Flower woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice quickly ran over to Orpheus and the two purred happily. --- "God, lady, what's wrong with you?" hissed Paris to Robin, putting out the flames. Icewish ♥ 00:57, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold ran out of the den "what the (beep) is going on?!"he yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "This she-cat's trying to set all of twoleg place on fire," said Paris, putting out the last of the flames. Icewish ♥ 01:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Paris and sat down "i she now" he meowed looking at Robin.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus saw Robin who looked very upset, but wasn't sure if he should say something to her or not. Icewish ♥ 01:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Moros padded up to Robin and licked her cheek----Robins eyes blazed with madness as she stared at Eurydice. 01:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi," said Eurydice to Robin when she noticed the she-cat was staring at her. Icewish ♥ 01:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Robin didn't reply she only dug her face into Moros's fur---Moros hissed at Orpheus as he and Robin climbed into a small den 01:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "random"meowed Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Dude, what's up with them?" whispered Eurydice to Orpheus. "I don't know..." he whispered back. Icewish ♥ 01:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded out of her den "what happened? i heard hissing and stuff"she meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rue climbed out of a dumpster with a rat and padded up to paris 01:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just as confused as you," said Orpheus to Flower. ---- "Um, hi..." said Paris to Rue. Icewish ♥ 01:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" she mewed with a spanish accent, she dropped the rat between them as she purred "Wanna share?" she winked at him as she tore the rat in half. 01:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to Orpheus "can you teach me how to hunt and fight?"she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Um....no thank you..." replied Paris. --- "Yeah sure," said Orpheus. "Eurydice can help too." Eurydice nodded happily. Icewish ♥ 01:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower smiled "are you ganna teach me to fight first or hunt first?" she asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rue nodded as she gulped down the rat and jumped on the roof above them purring with satisfaction. 01:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hunting," said Orpheus to Fkower. --- Paris padded away to go find Helen. Icewish ♥ 01:44, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "where are we going to hunt?"Flower asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orphues pounced on a rat. "Right here seems nice," he said. Icewish ♥ 01:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "okay" Flower meowed stalking a rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus waited. Icewish ♥ 01:54, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower pounced and missed the rat by a whisker.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Rue watched Paris leave in sadness. She jumped down quickly and yelled "Wait up Paris" She used air to force her forward towards Paris. 02:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold was talking to Dark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know who I am?" asked Paris, seeming quite disturbed. ---- "Almost, just try again," said Orpheus to Flower. Icewish ♥ 02:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (Just say that they where friends as kits) "D..Don't you remember me?" Rue gasped staring at Paris, " I always played tag with you, hehe I'd cheat by blowin you farther away from me." 02:32, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (No, he was a kittypet for most of his kithood. And then once he became a rogue he was kind of a loner) "Look lady, I have no idea who you are, who you are talking about, or who you think I am, but get the hell away from me," said Paris, walking backwards slowly. Icewish ♥ 02:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Artemis looked up as a raindrop fell on her nose. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (she was a kittypet too.) "Oh.....s..sorry Paris I'd just thought that...that you..you would remember." She gulped as if she was choking on a bone. Rue turned and started to cry as she rasped "I'm sorry for mixing you up with the paris I thought I knew." 02:50, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (Um, no, Paris has never met her before in his life. Dawn, sorry, but he's my character an I had his past well thought and planned out) Paris just backed away slowly. Icewish ♥ 02:52, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (Oh ok sorry :D lets just redo this DX just pretend I never said any of this k?) Rue licked her paw from on the roof she slumbered on. 03:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah...whatever someone writes in the RP stays in the RP..... It just makes a big mess other wise.) Paris broke into a run. "What's wrong?" asked Helen. "There is this crazy she-cat and she won't leave me a alone and I have no idea who she is," said Paris. Icewish ♥ 03:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Artemis looked at Rue strangely. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 03:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Good morning!" Moon purred. "Thanks for saving me yesterday!" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 06:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "your welcome, you should go thank Fox too he helped me with the fight allot"meowed Shadow pointing his tail over to Fox.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Perseus licked his paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus looked confused. Icewish ♥ 14:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Perseus and Artemis looked at Orpheus the same way. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower caught a rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Good job," said Orpheus to Flower. Icewish ♥ 19:16, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "thanks" Flower purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:41, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Orphues caught a rat and the three padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 19:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Flower sat down next to her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:55, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Allright," replied Moon. She padded over to Fox andn thanked him, but soon returned to sit next to Shadow. "Wanna hunt together?" she asked. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 05:31, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus and Eurydice shared a rat. Icewish ♥ 13:37, February 19, 2013 (UTC) "okay"Shadow purred, Fox sat down and licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:08, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Artemis ate a crow quietly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Paris and Achilles started to shout at each other suddenly. Icewish ♥ 00:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Moon followed Shadow into an alley. She crept towards a rat stealthily, her black pelt becoming invisible in the shadows. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 07:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Achilles slashed at Paris' face, but the white tomcat dodged. Icewish ♥ 23:15, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Shadow caught a rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Paris hit Achilles over the head. Icewish ♥ 02:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Gold tackled Achilles "what are you doing?!" he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Achilled pushed Gold aside. "You better take that back," hissed Achilles to Paris. Paris just smiled at him. Icewish ♥ 02:58, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "Paris what is he talking about?"Gold asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:01, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Paris didn't respond and Achilles swiped at him. He landed a blow to Paris' face. Icewish ♥ 03:02, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Gold pushed Achilles on the ground and pinned him there "whats going on?" he growled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) (Darn, I forgot XD I'll think of something) "He doesn't like being called a little bastard even though it's true," said Paris, cruely. Achilles broke free of Gold and tackled Paris. Paris dodged the attack. Icewish ♥ 03:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Gold knocked them both down "shut the (beep) up! thats the dumbest reason to get in a fight! why dont you guys act like kits somewhere else!"he hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "They always fight over every little thing," said Icy to Gold. "I'd just ignore it, it doesn't really end in any major injuries. I think they fight because they are so similar in different ways..." Icewish ♥ 03:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Moon caught a small mouse. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 05:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria rubbed up against a tree, the soft breeze stirring her fur. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 05:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus blinked. (I can't think of anything DX) Icewish ♥ Gold was still pinning Achilles on the ground.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:55, February 22, 2013 (UTC) She heard a faint cry of a falcon in the distance. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 15:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Dark went out to hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Iris padded around, feeling pain sear her head and shoulders. She left a trail of blood. She needed to get to high ground where she could rest. Her leg felt was sore and her ear's felt wet with blood. How hard had they beaten her up? 22:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Dark caught a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Achilles growled at Gold and pushed him away. He stood up and padded off. He spotted a cat in the distance, but was unsure of who it was. Icewish ♥ 23:33, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Artemis felt a raindrop on her nose, and cursed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:11, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Achilles wasn't sure who it was and padded away. Icewish ♥ 00:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded into his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Artemis padded under a dumpster as it started to rain. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Paris hissed and ran inside his den. Icewish ♥ 00:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark ran inside his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Achilles decided to hunt. Icewish ♥ 00:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flower was outside in the rain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) He caught a rat an padded back to the alley. Icewish ♥ 00:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flower started to cry.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Achilles set the rat down and asked Flower "What's wrong?" Icewish ♥ 00:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "My family thats whats wrong!"Flower cried.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Moon padded back to Camp with Shadow. "Want to share prey?" she asked Shadow. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:12, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"Shadow purred, Fox padded over to them "did you get me any?"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, we did." Moon nudged her mouse towards Fox. She started eating a bit of the rat she and Shadow were sharing. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:20, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "thanks" Fox meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "You're welcome," Moon purred. She ate a bit more of the rat, then nudged it towards Shadow. "Do you want some more?" she asked him. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:25, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "yeah"shadow purred eating more of the rat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "What do you mean?" asked Achilles. Icewish ♥ 01:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "they died! and my only living brother ran away and i cant find him!"Flower cried.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "That happens to a lot of people," said Achilles. Icewish ♥ 01:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "not like it happened to me"Flower meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Moon looked at Shadow. Her heart lways seemed to beat faster when he was around...☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:27, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Shadow licked Moons cheek.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:29, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Moon licked his cheek back. Would he be a good mate? she thought to herself. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:29, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Fox finished his mouse, Shadow twined his tail around Moons.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:35, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "There something I need to tell you," said Moon, looking Shadow in the eyes. "I love you, Shadow. Do you love me?" ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:37, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Shadow blushed "yes i love you" he meowed giving her a lick.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Moon nuzzled Shadow. "We should go inside. The rain's really pouring."☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Aksandria raised her muzzle to the gray sky. She stayed under her thick pine tree, no rain touching her pelt. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 03:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Fox walked into the woods.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Moon padded into a den with Shadow. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Shadow gave moon a kiss.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Why, what was so bad about it?" asked Achilles to Flower. Icewish ♥ 04:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flower was silent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:18, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Moon purred. She licked Shadow's cheek. "There's something I need to tell you..." she murmured. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 04:21, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "what is it?" Shadow asked purring.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Well, if it makes you feel better, my parents weren't around very much when I was a kid either," Achilles said to Flower "I'm not from here." Moon said nervously. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 04:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "i need to go to the den"Flower meowed-----"where are you from sweety?"Shadow asked brushing her pelt with his.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Well then go," said Achilles. Icewish ♥ 04:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "I'm from the place of Starry Skies." she said. "I'm dead." ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 04:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "oh" Shadow meowed "even if your dead ill still love you with all my heart" he meowed giving her a kiss-------Flower padded into her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thunder and lightning roared overhead. Icewish ♥ 04:52, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Dark,Gold, and Flower were asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Robin watched Moros in confusion. - Dawn Orpheus and Eurydice padded out to hunt. The storm was over. Icewish ♥ 15:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Robin closed her eyes then opened them again, "Who are you?" She asked Moros. - Dawn The two caught a rat together. Icewish ♥ 15:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Robin ran away from Moros, her flames slowly began to disappear. - Dawn Orpheus saw Robin running away, but was unsure why. Icewish ♥ 15:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives